codmodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Seeds of Evil
Call of Duty: Seeds of Evil is a DLC that contains a new campaign. This DLC is dedicated to Black Knights, a black operations commando team operating in Russia in order to reduce it to ashes. Plot The protagonist of the campaign is PFC. Slayback, a young soldier, that relates his experience and survival during the Third World War in the Battle of Moscow . After the Second BK Recon Team was ambushed and killed, he is ordered to move North underground to begin the operations. Commander Reese is the leader of the 1st BK Squad (Slayback's squad) and their mission was to destroy great of Moscow (Museums and URSS buildings). At the end, the result of the battle is a draw, but the spark to another Russian invasion to USA. Day 1 - The Battle of Moscow PFC. Slayback and the Black Knights Second Recon Team are sent to get intel and scouting the area. Unfortunately, Slayback's team got ambushed by enemy forces killing all of them, being Slayback the only survivor. He ended hiding in the woods and eliminating the patrolling forces one by one. Captain Reena gave the order of shooting two missiles from a base in Siberia, which will destroy many historic buildings in Moscow and killing many soldiers and civilians. *Great part of Moscow goes to ground and the whole nation went into a state of emergency. Day 2 - Underworld As the recon missions were a total failure, the team decides to go into underground to arrive to a nuclear arms depot to disarm it permanently. The operation was a success and the team could escape with all their members alive. *Nuclear Arms Depot disabled. Day 3 - Undercover Operations PFC. Slayback alongside other BK troopers were disguised as FSB agents in order to get information. However, the operation fails at the end and the team got evacuated and another missile impacted another part of Moscow. But even with the odds against them, the team got vital information about a Missile Silo that will use Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles to impact United States. Pure Urban Warfare. *Discovery of a missile silo of great importance. Day 4 - WAR! The team decides to go once for all to stop the Russians again from firing an ICBM by destroying the place and eliminating all the threats. A great battle is unleashed and many soldiers from both sides are killed. Using it as a distracion Slayback, Reena and Reese decides to go to plant the bombs in different places, while the sergeants Cauffiel and Coolidge aid the soldiers in their fight. The place ends by blowing up, but something goes very bad. Commander Reese and Captain Reena got ambushed by Spetsnaz soldiers and Slayback got knocked out. As Reena got shot, Reese tackles one guard and stabs him in the neck, kill one more guard and got shot by another in the back. Captain Reena drew his pistol but he got shot insantly by a russian, and Slayback got imprisoned in Moscow's War Prison. *Huge Russian cassualties due to hidden explosives and for the battle itself. *Commander Reese got killed by trying to save Captain Reena and Slayback. *Captain Reena got killed by trying to save Slayback. *Black Knight Team "wiped out". *PFC. Slayback was accounted as KIA. Day 5 - Prison Break and Evacuation PFC. Slayback got imprisoned by mean russian guards and almost got executed. But they didn't know that Slayback took Reena's gun and a radio. He informed the rest of the team that he was the only survivor of the battle and that Reena and Reese are dead. The Prison Break begins with a BK helicopter attacking the building and eventually they escaped in a Russian Helicopter detectable as friendly, so Sgts. Cauffiel, Coolidge and PFC. Slayback escaped safely to USA.